


Manekete Prince of the Crystal Palace

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri October Day 6Manekete Prince AU
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Kudos: 1





	Manekete Prince of the Crystal Palace

A long time ago there was dragons. Who lived in peace.

From the palace, its said to be the manekete prince appeared everyday. It’s said to be his hair is yellow as the sun. His eyes were blue as oceans. But this prince had one of most monsterious dragon form. This prince was the grimm dragon after all.

He brought tragedy, death, illness where he gone. People around him didnt lived long. He didnt wanted this so the manekete prince shut himself to crystal palace that he build. Crystal palace that everything made from crystals. For sake of protecting others. After that he never showed himself again to world. Lived in his his own world. After a while later its become to forbidden to enter the crystal palace.

That was what the legends told about the manekete prince and the crystal palace that stood all at center of the fodlan. But even the legend were real that was a long time ago. Crystal palace still existed. Ashe was sure Manekete Prince were alive as well.

Maneketes were had long lives. Most of them lived over 1000 years. Thats why Ashe believed that prince were alive. Thats why he started the journey. To find that legend were true. He wanted to meet with prince of the maneketes. What made him think like this when not even strongest maneketes werent able to see the prince at that times? Ashe didnt know, but he wasnt letting that to stop him from trying. He cant know if he didnt tried.

Journey is long and hard. But he is close to the end. He is almost there. He can see the crystal palace. Abadonned by everyone, just like what prince wanted. It’s so bright, Ashe almost felt like blinded by it. After a few hours later he arrives front of the crystal palace. The doors were shut tight. Or it was. After trying hard enough Ashe opens the door.

Just like what legend told everything made from the crystal. Tables, chairs and even more. He kept walked, why no one tried to enter this place before? Why it was forbidden to enter this place? Then he saw it. The answer of his questions. There were others that tried to enter this place. Thats why their corpses decayed here. Its smelled so bad Ashe had to go a different hallway. It was prince killed them. After all, only prince lived here.

Looking back, all the doors were shut down. How? He didnt even heard anything. Right now he had to move foward. That is his only option. Walking at hallways he reached the stairs. Slowly he climbed the stairs, until he reached the top. Where the prince rested. Soon the final door stood between prince and Ashe showed itself. Ashe opened this door suprisingly easy. Ashe stared the dark room for a while. Then he see the prince who was reading a book at this darkness. Before even he stepped in the room prince dropped the book that he was reading. Fallen book made a deafening sound that it shouldnt be making.

“Why are you here?” Prince slowly turned around to look at Ashe. Legends were true about the prince. Also it was not. Prince had a hair that yellow as a sun. His eye were blue as ocean. He wore a eyepatch on other eye. “Are you a thief that came here because of the legends of the treasures?”

The way Prince said the theif caught Ashe off guard. Yes he was a thief but it was long time ago. He only stole because he had to feed his young siblings. After Lonato took Ashe and his siblings under his wings he didnt even do any bad anymore. Prince slowly walked towards Ashe without waiting his answer. “No! I am not a thief! I m not here to steal anything!”

Prince stopped. “Then you are one of those my people that tried me get out from this place.”

Ashe looked down. “No. I am not one of those neither.”

“What are you?” Prince asked.

“I am a human.”

“You should know that its forbidden to enter this place.”

“I do.”

“Then why?”

“I came here to see you, your highness

“To see me…” Prince looked like he was in deep thoughts. “Yes, there was others were came to see me. To get me out of this crystal prison I made. But I cant. Not after what happened to them.”

“It’s okay, your high-”

“Dimitri. If you going to stay here then, call me Dimitri.”

“Yes, your- I mean Dimitri. It’s okay.”

“No it’s not. This is why I should stay here. Until end of my life.” Dimitri looked sad. He walked towards to window. “Even my heart desires to get out, my mind tells me do not.”

“Then let’s open the windows.” Ashe walks and opens the curtains that covered the windows. Suddenly room is much lighter and Ashe can see everything better now. This room was didnt cleaned for a long time. Books at diffrent places, a messy bed, empty tables.

One tear fell away from the prince. “I really missed the light.”

“Now its time to clean this room.”

Prince cleaned the tears from his face as he seem suprised. “Clean… This room?”

“Yes! This place is so messy. I will help!” Ashe decided anything to do lighten this heavy aura. Dimitri and Ashe started to work. After two hours later the room was looking clean enough to live again.

“You should return to your family.”

“I will, my siblings are waiting for me.”

“Let me guide you to front door then. You are the guest.”

Dimitri calling Ashe his guest made his face red. They started to walk down from stairs. They passed the room with corpses.

“Those are the thiefs were trying to steal crystals. I should clean this. Sorry for seeing this…” Dimitri stopped suddenly. He looked to Ashe. “How rude of me. I didnt even asked name of my guest.”

“Ashe. My name is Ashe.”

“Ashe.”

They reached to front door. Ashe went outside while Dimitri stayed inside. “I will visit you again when I can! Wait for me!”

“I will.” With this doors of the crystal palace is closed. Ashe felt so happy. He wanted to spend more time with prince but he had to return to his siblings side. Now he can tell his siblings that manekete prince were real. Maybe when he had enough money he would buy a house close here and live here. So he could see Dimitri everyday.


End file.
